


Demons

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, will add tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Harry Potter and Tom Riddle have been reborn as Harika Tōkō and Tomu Nazonazo in a world full of demons. What will happen to them? Will they survive the world of demons and demon slayers? Harry potter and kimetsu no yaiba crossover





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> hope enjoy  
> sorry it's short

Harry potter didn’t die a peaceful death, no. he died as his wife ginny forced him to watch as she whored herself to his old classmate Seamus Finnigan. She told him how much she hated him and that she deserved all his money - he had wanted to divorce her after finding out that his little Lily Luna wasn’t his after all. When he confronted ginny and told he was going to divorce her, she poisoned his the next day using a slow acting poison she found in the muggle books he had bought along time ago. He died with tears in his eyes as he found out the Seamus was his little Lily’s father and the last words he said to ginny as he died were ‘I wish tom had killed you’ - he died hearing ginny screaming in anger.

 

Death and Darkness was a nice and strange feeling, like lukewarm water covering him in a blanket. But it didn’t last long. Everything become bright white and cold - it made him whimper in discomfort and distress.

 

“Harika Ririan Tōkō, just like her grandma” he … no she heard woman say. With all the strength she could muster she look at the woman who had birthed her, she wasn’t pretty but the vibes come her said she was a warm person and that she love her very much. “My cute little Harika” she said as the light left and vibe started to disappear. 

 

In her now baby body she started to whimper and cry trying to get her new mothers attention but it didn’t work. All of a sudden she was picked up by small hands pulled close to their chest. As she looked up, she found red eyes and the face of a five year old Tom Riddle. He smiled at her and rocked her so she would stop crying.

 

“Kon'nichiwa Harika I’m Tomu”

 

“Nazonazo take her to the nursing room please, so the wet nurse can feed her” a blond woman who was whipping her hands on apron.

 

“Yes Mrs. Rabuguddo” Tomu said as he turned on his heels.

 

He walked down the hall and stopped at the third door - he knocked at the door before opening it and walking in, there in the room was a blond woman who looked like what Lady Malfoy had but younger.

 

“Mrs. Marufoi,” he called and she looked at him “Mrs. Rabuguddo asked me to take the new Babe to you” he said  walking up to her.

 

“Tomu Maruboro Nazonazo” she said softly “hand her over”

  
  


“Yes Mrs. Marufoi” he said handing her to the wet nurse

 

“Suisen fine dear” she said

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudo and a comment or two  
> let me know what you think ;)


End file.
